In recent years, a light-emitting organic electroluminescence (EL) display device using an organic EL element has attracted attention as a display device as an alternative to a liquid crystal display device.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a light emitting panel (an organic EL display panel) configured such that for improving the light emission efficiency of the light emitting panel, a space with a predetermined refractive index is formed in such a manner that spacers are interposed between a common transparent electrode of a cathode electrode provided on a first substrate and a second substrate provided to face the common transparent electrode.